Choices
by Tybalt Volumnia
Summary: We all have choices. What will Amalia do when she has to choose a fiance? What will Yugo do when he learns about this? Multi Chapter Amalia/Yugo
1. Our story begins

Wakfu is owned by Ankama not by me

'Words indicate thought'

"Words indicate speech"

* * *

><p>The Sadida Kingdom had grown quite a bit over the last six years. Qilby had been defeated and the Eliatropes had been freed from their seperate dimension. They had created a small kingdom just to the west and were in good relations with Sadida. There were still those who went about the lands, pillaging, robbing, and causing all other kinds of mischief but compared to Nox and Qilby they were minor problems. Yes, everything was nice and peaceful in the kingdom<p>

"DADDY!"

Well...almost peaceful.

Looking at his daughter with a small bit of fear, King Sheram Shram was a little bit intimidated. In the past six years his daughter had grown quite a bit. Nearly a whole head taller than her father now Amalia looked much like his wife. Even had a bit of her temper. "As I said Amalia, I don't like it too much either but you are ninteen years old and need to start looking at eligible suitors."

Hands on hips, Amalia continued to glare at her father. She had always known that this would come someday. While being a princess did give one a large amount of power and luxury, it also came with restrictions. 'Far too many for my tastes' Amalia thought. "But I've seen all the 'eligible' suitors. They're all spoiled princes or courtiers who wouldn't last for a minute if we were attacked."

The King saw that Amalia did have a point. He himself had gone through the hopeful young men and had chosen what he thought to be the best suited to marry his daughter. If it wasn't for the fact that he feared that his daughter would remain single her whole life none of these men would have probably made it even this far to becoming her...groom. Shuddering at the word Sheram Shram looked back at his daughter, "Amalia, I am not saying that you have to marry before you next birthday or even in the next year. I'm only saying that as a princess you must try and find a suitable suitor soon. These men aren't the only choices but they are all that came for now."

'All that came for now' he thought, chuckling to himself a little. When Amalia had turned sixteen her beauty had become very common topic among young men. Thankfully she had not only grown up physically but also emotionally. She knew that she was very good looking but she was no longer as self absorbed as she had been when she was younger. There had technically suitors coming for the last few years but with a little "persuasion" from her father and her brother they had been delayed until now. Unfortunately they had just been delaying the inevitable and all that they had accomplished was just increasing the initial amount of hopeful beaus.

Looking at his daughter he could see she was about to start shouting again, "Now Amalia, just think about it. As much as I hate to say it like this our family line must continue. Armand is engaged, yes, but what if something happened to him? You would then have to lead our people and to provide an heir."

Amalia looked down at the ground. She could see that her father was right but she still didn't like it. It felt like she was being forced into an engagement and she never liked being forced into anything. It had all been so much easier when she was traveling with Ruel, Evangelyne, Grovy, Adamai, and Yugo. Unfortunately after the defeat of Qilby the brotherhood had begun to seperate. Evangelyne had been her bodyguard for awhile but some years ago she had married Grovy. This had taken away much of her time that was usually with Amalia. Then Evangelyne and Grovy became the proud parents of two little girls, Aimee and Michelle. Amalia loved her surrogate nieces very much but they did take most of Evangelyne's time away from her guard duties so the King had decided it would be best if Evangelyne was replaced. They were still very good friends but it just wasn't the same. The new girl, Maria, was a sweet young Cra and she and Amalia had developed a nice friendship but she was a bit flighty and not as down to earth and thoughtful as Evangelyne had been.

Ruel had been their for Grovy and Evangelyne's wedding but afterwords had gone off with Junior to seek gold and adventure. She and Evangelyne had got letters from them nearly once a month describing his adventures. If he was near a Zaap portal or in the vicinity he would even stop by for a week or two.

Grovy had settled down a bit into his new life as husband and father. He spent some of his day helping with the training of new Sadida warriors but much of it was playing with his daughters or he would go out for a day or two to vanquish evil with Rubilax.

Rubilax had been a little...okay scratch that, VERY annoyed when Grovy had settled down. It had taken Evangelyne and Grovy nearly an entire week to calm him. However they had promised to take him out to fight at least once a week. Then the twins had been born. He would never admit it but he was quite enamored with Aimee and Michelle, he probably saw himself as a sort of an uncle to them and was very temperamental if something happened to them. Amalia pitied the poor boy who would try and date one them when she was older. Dealing with Grovy and Rubilax would not be fun. She had actually mentioned this once to Evangelyne and it took nearly five minutes to calm her down from her laughing fit.

Yugo was...well actually they hadn't been hearing from Yugo that much. With both Chibi and Qilby only little Eliatropes he was supposed to lead his people in the construction of their new kingdom. The last time she had actually had a conversation with him was when he came to see the twins for the first time. He had looked very tired but had seemed happy. Yugo didn't stay for long and had left in a few days. He would always send presents on everyones birthdays but he never came himself.

Shaking her head a little she broke out of her reverie to give an answer to her father "Daddy, you are correct in saying that we need to be aware of producing an heir, however I need time to decide how to go about choosing my future husband."

Sheram Shram looked at his daughter with a hint of pride in his eyes. She had grown into a fine young woman. "Very well Amalia. How much time do you believe you would need?"

Putting her hand on her chin Amalia thought for some time. "I believe that...one month would be adequate."

Nodding Sheram Shram said "Very well, I would like another option from you or at least a more narrowed choice in your beaus in one month."

Bowing to her father Amalia headed out of the throne room and headed toward her bed chambers. Her mind was still thinking about her old traveling companion though 'I wonder what Yugo is doing?

* * *

><p>The sounds of the birds and wind was what woke Yugo up that morning. Squinting his eyes at the bright light of the sun it took him a moment to remember where he was.<p>

Ever since the defeat of Qilby he and Adamai had been working on helping their people build a new city. It had started a small collection of houses but now it was a bustling capital with shops and restaurants and a college to help the Eliatropes learn about this world they had been introduced into. Because it was ridiculous to think that only he and Adamai could make sure that everything would be handled correctly and in a timely fashion they had appointed some other Eliatropes to help keep the peace and to help the people.

Despite the other counsel members help though, Yugo had been working almost non stop trying to make life easy for his people. He had started to drift away from his friends, Alibert, and even Adamai. Yugo smiled a little when he remembered what Adamai had said when he was forced into this vacation

"Yugo, you have got to take better care of yourself. Both me and the other members of the counsel believe that it would be for the best if you took a break." Despite how he argued with his brother and the other counsel members they had forced him to take a vacation.

While he had been rather bitter about the whole thing, Yugo did have to admit that it was definitely something that he had needed. He had gone and spent time with Papa Alibert for a little over a week and was surprised at how relaxed he was. Usually he was running around trying to help everyone and just taking this little break was doing wonders for his body and mind.

He had gone to visit his father for a week. It was great cooking for people again and talking with his dad as an adult instead of as a child was a new experience.

However he realized during his stay with his father that he had been neglecting his other friends terribly. He hadn't even seen Amalia or the others since the twins had been born. He told his father this and he just smiled and nodded his head. "I understand Yugo. You miss them and you're right, you should go and see them. Amalia would probably be happy to see you as well."

Yugo had blushed when Alibert had mentioned the Sadida beauty. He had always felt like she was special, someone he had to protect. He never thought on it to much when they were adventuring because he was only twelve. He was more interested in seeing the world than trying to understand his own feelings.

Now however he couldn't help but look back on those days and wish that he had realized what he felt. 'Oh well, Adamai always says that I should be careful when looking at my past.' The whole experience with Nox had taught Yugo that what has happened cannot be changed.

Getting up from the ground Yugo brushed off his traveling cloak and took Grufon out of his tube. "Grufon how close are we to the Sadida capital?" Looking up and down for a few seconds Grufon replied, "Not more than six hours to the east."

Smiling and putting the ShuShu map back into its tube, Yugo picked up his pack and started off eastward. 'It will be good to see everyone again' he thought.


	2. Old friends and Falling

**Bold words indicate two people talking at same time**

Amalia sat in her room staring at her ceiling. She was still going over what her father had told her and trying to think of something she could do about it. However her mind kept getting sidetracked with thoughts of Yugo.

"ARGHH! Why can't I stop thinking about him!"

Leaping off her chair, knocking it to the floor, she started to pace about. Now her mind had completely ditched the idea of trying to figure out how to choose a beau and was focusing entirely on Yugo...sort of. 'Why is it so hard to forget him. He obviously isn't coming back and doesn't care about us.' While she thought this trying to cheer herself up all it did was make her more depressed. Kicking her chair away towards her balcony she sat on her bed and sighed. 'Yugo, don't you like us anymore?'

* * *

><p>Yugo grin grew ten fold when he saw the tree castle of the Sadida capital and started to run towards it 'I hope no one is mad at me for staying away for so long. I wonder if they have changed at all. I wonder if Amalia will be happy to see me?' Blushing at the thought of Amalia, Yugo started to run faster.<p>

As he entered the city he was forced to slow down so as not to run into people. However this also allowed them a good look at him and it is rather hard to forget Yugo, no matter how much he has grown. Soon he had a sizable crowd following him and asking him questions. "YUGO! We haven't seen you in some time. Where have you been?" "What have you been doing Yugo?" "How are the other Eliatropes doing?" "Where is Adamai?"

He wasn't rude so he tried to answer as many as he could while trying to inform them that he was in a hurry. However the closer he got to the castle the larger the crowd and the larger the crowd the more questions were pressed onto him. Finally it seemed as if he would be crushed in the amount of people that were crowding around him 'Somebody help me!' he thought.

* * *

><p>Grovy and Evangelyne were walking through the market with their two little girls looking for something to eat that night. It was getting close to their anniversary and they were feeling in the mood for something a little more fancy. Aimee and Michelle were looking at all the candy stalls with a wonder in their eyes. Running up to their parents they asked "Mommy, Daddy, may we please have some candy?"<p>

Looking at each other for a second to see what the other was thinking they nodded and handed their little girls enough kamas for one piece each. As the girls ran back to the stall, Grovy's attention was diverted to a large crowd that had formed.

"What is it Grovy?"

Looking down at his wife he smiled saying "I was just wondering what was so interesting over there."

Taking a glance at the crowd Evangelyne was surprised to see a familiar hat bobbing up and down in the center of the crowd. Blinking her eyes and looking again she could tell she wasn't seeing things.

"Grovy, watch the girls"

Running off toward the crowd she started to push past people trying to reach her friend. As soon as the people saw her they started to break up a bit allowing her more room to reach Yugo.

"Yugo!"

Turning around and seeing Evangelyne, Yugo ran towards her and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"Evangelyne, it's so good to see you!"

"You too Yugo!"

Releasing each other Evangelyne dragged him over to her husband and children. Grovy and Yugo hugged each other tightly and patted the others back.

Now Az had been sleeping in Yugo's pocket for a while and had woken up when all the yelling had begun and was flitting about Grovy and Evanglyne's heads, pipping and squeaking, excited to see them again. Aimee and Michelle seemed to have really taken with him and were watching him intently, grins lighting up their faces.

Yugo seemed to have noticed the little girls as well and had bent down to talk to them.

"Hello."

Having there attention drawn away from Az, the two girls looked at Yugo and seemed to draw back a little. Looking at there parents who saw the unasked question of whether or not the children were allowed to trust this man they were given an affirmative nod and looked back at Yugo.

"Hello" "Hello"

"I'm Yugo, what are your names?"

"I'm Aimee" "I'm Michelle" "**We're twins**"

Chuckling a little Yugo was struck by the fact that these little girls were the same ones he had seen only three years ago where all they really did was sleep. Well, all he saw of them before he left. Seeing these two little red heads with cute blue eyes and smile that could break your heart he was hit by how much he had missed.

Calling Az down to his shoulder Yugo noticed the girls looking at the Tofu with wonder and amazement.

"Would you like to hold him?"

The girls eyes grew wide and their grins increased exponentially.

"**You mean it?**"

"Of course!"

Looking at his Tofu friend for his opinion on whether or not he felt comfortable letting the little girls pet him. Az was delighted because he hadn't seen the girls either and was really looking forward to getting acquainted with them. Flitting down to Michelle who had cupped her hands he looked her in the eye and chirped. Michelle's eyes widened and she gave a little girlish giggle of excitement. Aimee looked extremely dejected but Az seemed to have realized this and had flown over to her hands and repeated the process. The same reaction came from Aimee and Yugo smiled.

Looking up from the twins to his friends he realized something

"Hey, where is Amalia?"

Evangelyne just smiled knowingly and pointed toward the palace.

"She's most likely in her room right now. I would come with you but I have to get home and make sure these two get their nap."

Hearing this the twins attention was diverted from Az and up to their mother.

"Aww Mom do we have to?" "Yeah, we want to stay and play with the cute birdie!"

Grovy bent down to his daughters eye level replying

"Aimee, Michelle, Yugo and Az have to go visit aunt Amalia because they haven't seen her in quite some time. I'm sure that they will come to visit tomorrow and you can play with them then."

Not really liking it but knowing that their father never lied the two girls let Az go and started to walk off with their mother.

"Goodbye Yugo, say hello to Amalia to me. Don't forget to come and visit tomorrow."

With that the little family started to head off home. Watching them Yugo couldn't help but smile at how perfect their life seemed. Sighing, he remembered that he still had to go see Amalia so he turned around and ran off towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Yugo wasn't seeming to be getting any luck today. The minute he got in sight of the castle he ran in sight of the entrance to the palace Amalia's two fashion helpers had happened to see him. They had run over and started fawning over how much he had grown and his new clothes and whatever else seemed to pop into their heads. What normally would have taken about two minutes to walk had now become ten minutes of walking two or three paces then being stopped for another question and he wasn't even half way to the entrance. 'How does Amalia stand these two?'<p>

* * *

><p>Amalia had gotten off her bed some time ago and was pacing again. She felt like she was on the verge of figuring out the start of how she would select her beau. She would try and find the ones who would be able to protect the kingdom best and then whichever one she liked the most would become her prospective beau until she learned more about his character. If it didn't work with him she could try again and wouldn't have to worry about he father choosing for her.<p>

Letting out a loud sigh she was about to head out when she heard someone talking down in the courtyard.

"Yugo, it's so good to see you again, and how much you have changed. It seems like only yesterday that you were no taller than this but now look at you!"

At the mention of Yugo, Amalia had turned around so fast it was a wonder she didn't hurt her neck and she ran towards her balcony. However she forgot about the chair she had kicked down earlier and didn't see it right near the edge of the balcony. As she ran over to the balcony her foot caught in the chair and as luck would have it the railing of the balcony was just small enough that she...fell.


	3. Saves, Discoveries, and Questions

_Italics indicate Az translation_

Here is the picture that got me to start writing this story. I don't own it or Wakfu they belong to the respective artists/companies

brotherhoodoftofu . com /post/5561988678

* * *

><p>The first thing someone does when they start falling, whether it be from twenty feet or they just tripped over their feet, is they close their eyes. So all Amalia knew was that one second she was hurtling downwards and the next she was being gripped in someones arms as her fall had almost immediately stopped.<p>

Opening one of her eyes she saw who had saved her and the other eye shot open in surprise. A blush crept across her face as she realized who was gripping her.

"Y-Y-Y-Yugo!"

Looking down at the Sadida princess he held in his arms Yugo grinned "Are you alright?"

Amalia blush increased as she looked away

"Y-Yes...thank you."

Yugo's grin increased slightly. Just then Amalia's fashion advisers ran up to them "Oh Princess, you had us so worried when you fell out of the palace" "Yes, we were sure you would be hurt terribly."

No one seemed to have noticed the strange look that had crossed Yugo's face but Amalia did notice that his entire body seemed to have gone stiff. Yugo had just thought that this was just another girl who was unlucky enough to have fallen off the balcony, but Amalia! A blush seemed to have decided to cover his entire face as he realized that he was still holding Amalia rather close.

Noticing his blush and realizing the reason for it, Amalia's already red face seemed to have a serious case of sunburn. Clearing her throat to get Yugo's attention he seemed to start a little and then let her down from his arms. She didn't know why but she was a bit disappointed that she was no longer in his arms. Yugo felt the same but neither paid much attention. They were instead shocked at how much the other had changed since the last time they had seen each other.

Amalia had let her hair grow out a bit more so that now it went down to her thighs. She had gained height as well but not as much as Yugo had. Last time she saw him he was still nearly a head shorter than her but now he was almost two inches taller. He was wearing a very nice blue cloak that suit him quite nicely.

"Princess? Are you feeling well?"

Realizing they had an audience they both snapped out of their trance and while Amalia turned her attention to her advisers Yugo looked at the very interesting tree line.

"Yes, I'm quite fine you two. I would like some time to talk with Yugo though, I haven't seen him in quite a while."

Nodding their heads to the her, the two scurried off into the castle to do who knows what. Looking back at each other they smiled and stood their for a little bit. Then Amalia launched herself at Yugo and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been you scoundrel? We missed you so much!"

Hugging her back he put his cheek on the top of her head.

"I was trying to help my people get used to this new life. Unfortunately Adamai was beginning to think I was pushing myself to hard so he and the other members of the council sent me on vacation."

Chuckling to herself Amalia let go of Yugo and took a step back 'There's that feeling again'

Putting the thought into the back of her head for later Amalia got back to the matter at hand.

"How long do you plan on staying?"

Smiling Yugo replied "I really don't know. Adamai seemed to think that I could use a long rest so I was thinking I could stay one month?"

Amalia was ecstatic that he would be staying for such a long time. It would give them ample opportunities to talk and catch up. He might even be able to help her choose her beau. As the hero who had defeated both Nox and Qilby who would be better to ask if someone was best to protect her kingdom?

"Well come on then, we must tell daddy that you're here!" And with that she grabbed Yugo's hand and started pulling him towards the palace. Yugo just smiled followed her, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

* * *

><p>King Sheram Shram was delighted to have Yugo stay at the palace. When he had seen the boy he had nearly crushed him in a huge hug. Truth be told he was a bit disappointed when it turned out that Amalia hadn't brought him in as her perspective husband just as a friend. He had always thought that the boy would make a wonderful ruler as well as the perfect choice to marry his daughter. He didn't believe in meddling with the love lives of young people...well, not much anyway.<p>

Yugo was invited to dine with the royal family that night which he graciously accepted. It was a quite get together only himself, Amalia, and the King. When he asked where Armand was the King merely laughed.

"Armand took his fiance, Roesia, out for a quite dinner. I believe they wanted to have some peace before the wedding in two weeks."

Suffice to say Yugo almost spat out his water at hearing this. He hadn't realized that Armand was going to be wed and hearing that it was only two weeks away took him by surprise. He had always thought that Armand would remain forever smitten by Evangelyne, or at least for a few years more. He asked about what Roesia was like and both the King and Amalia were glad to tell him.

"She is a nice kind girl but able to make her own decisions. Armand initially tried to treat her as a delicate flower but he nearly got a split lip for that."

"She hates being treated weak but does like it when Armand is romantic."

"She can have a temper to rival Armand's but they are both quick to forgive each other. It's quite nice to see him so happy with her."

Yugo smiled at all this, glad that the Prince had found someone special. Looking at Amalia he couldn't help but wonder about his own love life. He knew he felt something for Amalia but he was never sure when or even if he should. Maybe when he talked to Evangelyne and Grovy tomorrow he might figure something out.

As dinner concluded Amalia took Yugo up to the room he would be using for his stay, it happened to be just down the hall from Amalia's room. Both entered the room and sat on the bed to start talking about what they had been up to since the last time they saw each other.

Amalia learned about how the Eliatrope capital was going, found out the names of the members of the counsel, and even the names of some new friends Yugo had made, Skarloey and Rheneas. From what she heard they were quite hard workers but they were known for some of the pranks they would pull. Yugo had her rolling around laughing when he described some of their antics. In particular the incident with the vegetable wagon and three pounds of fish. He could never understand why they weren't banished for that one but they never had enough proof that it was Skarloey and Rheneas.

Yugo learned that Amalia had been spending most of her time learning more about diplomacy and how to negotiate in differing situations. Master Jarvis had been her teacher in these studies when he wasn't delivering messages for the King of Bonta. She had gone with Jarvis on some of his trips to other kingdoms which helped her learn more about the different people and ways of dealing with them diplomatically.

Yugo also learned of the problem of her trying to find a suitable way of deciding on who she should marry. Amalia could tell that after she had mentioned it he was uncomfortable.

"Yugo...Yugo is everything alright?"

"Huh...oh...y-yeah everything's fine Amalia. I guess I'm more tired from my journey than I thought I was. I think it would be best if I went to bed now, it's getting rather late"

Amalia did note that it was dark but still didn't understand why he seemed to have blocked her out. She got off the bed and started to head towards the door. Turning back to him she said,

"Okay Yugo...I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Looking up from the floor Yugo smiled

"Sure. I have to visit Evangelyne and Grovy tomorrow but I can probably talk to you in the afternoon."

"Alright. I'll see you than."

Heading out of the door and closing it Amalia realized that her heart was beating faster than normal. Why was she acting so strange around Yugo now? This had never happened when they were travelling together. She was going to have to think about this tonight. With that decision made she went down to her own room and got ready for bed. However she didn't go to sleep easily that night with her mind full of Yugo.

* * *

><p>As Amalia had left the room Yugo flipped over and flopped onto the bed. Az flitted next to him and chirped at him in a questioning manner. <em>"What's the problem Yugo?"<em>

"The problem is that Amalia is going to have to get married or at least engaged soon. I thought that maybe I could try and tell her how I feel but it just feels wrong to try and tell her my feelings while all those other men are trying to win her with only a certain amount of time."

Az glared a bit at Yugo and started to cheep and chirp at a ridiculous pace. _"Are you serious! I have never heard such ridiculousness in my entire life and I've been spending time around Skarloey and Rheneas for goodness sakes! You don't think it's right to tell her about your feelings but has it ever occurred to you that you could become one of those suitors? HMM! The King never said that only those who were of royal blood or something like that could marry Amalia. I mean seriously, Armand is marrying a girl from the village!"_

Yugo looked at his Tofu buddy for a little while, thinking about what he had said. Turning over and pulling up the covers he replied, "Okay Az. I'll talk with Evangelyne and Grovy tomorrow and ask them as well. I will remember what you said though."

As Yugo began to drift off Az was still thinking about how he could get these two together. He knew that they both cared for each other but they would have to discover that for themselves. It was so annoying to be the wise one in the group sometimes. Going out and landing on a small branch the Tofu looked out at the wide expanse of tree tops and began to think of a way to get those two together.

* * *

><p>What is Az planning? What will Evangelyne and Grovy have to say about Yugo's feelings for the Sadida Princess? And why am I asking all these questions? I don't know but stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't when I will have it done because of college but I will try to keep it going as often as possible.<p>

I worry about Roesia being a Mary Sue but right now all she is is "that" girl that Armand is going to marry. If she starts taking on more of an important role than I'll work on her a little.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed for taking the time to read this. It's my first time writing a fanfiction so it's good to know some people enjoy it. :)


	4. Surprise meetings and Discussions

Evangelyne was enjoying her morning tea while Grovy was outside playing tag with the twins. He would do this sometimes when she was feeling a little tired and wanted a break. She was about to go out and find her family to call them in for breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

Taking a quick look down to make sure she was presentable she went to open the door. Opening it, she was a little surprised when she saw that it was Yugo. Well not surprised to see it was Yugo but surprised at the state he seemed to be in. His eyes were rather red and he was swaying a little.

"YUGO! What happened?"

Looking at the Cra with a semi-vacant look in his eyes Yugo shook himself a little to try and get his body up.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I had some things on my mind."

Guiding her friend into her house she closed the door and brought him over to the couch. While they didn't exactly have what you would call jobs they still were members of the army and also close friends with the Princess so their house was furnished modestly. Evangelyne smiled remembering when she first got the house. Amalia was convinced that it needed a large addition in it for the dining hall and closets and many other things but Evangelyne had put her foot down on that. She had told Amalia that all she wanted was something nice and small but large enough for a medium sized family. Amalia had pouted about that a bit but decided that if this is what her friend wanted she could at least help get the necessary furniture.

As she sat Yugo down on the couch he smiled up at her

"Hello Evangelyne. How have you been?"

She smiled gently at her friend.

"I've been doing well Yugo. Here, I'll go get you some tea, you look like you could use some."

With a small thank you to her Evangelyne headed out to the kitchen. As Yugo waited he looked around the room admiring some of the nice decorations.

"OH-HO! If it isn't the young hero!"

Jumping a little at the sudden voice Yugo looked towards the mantlepiece where it had come from. To his surprise, standing up next to the umbrella stand was Rubilax.

"Hello Rubi! How have you been doing?"

Looking left and right rather rapidly Rubilax replied

"U-u-ummmm... It's horrible! I'm not allowed to go out and fight as much anymore, the twins are constantly chattering at me and won't shut up and Grovy keeps treating me like a close friend. Ugh."

Walking back into the room with a tray of tea Evangelyne chuckled a little.

"Don't let him fool you Yugo, he is quite enjoying this life. He's only saying that to try and save face. He only goes out fighting so he and Grovy can have some time to just talk. The twins are no bother to him and he really enjoys their company. He will even tell them stories if they ask him enough."

Yugo didn't know how but he could swear that Rubilax was blushing at having all this revealed.

"N-N-No, that's just the only way that they will leave me alone."

Smirking a little Evangelyne began to pour Yugo's tea replying,

"Then what was that I heard about you saying that they were the most darling things you had ever seen, hmm? And what about the time you were so worried about their safety you asked to be carried into their room when they were little to make sure that they were safe?"

Realizing he was beat Rubi just sighed "You couldn't let me pretend to be the way I used to be could you." Shaking her head Evangelyne handed Yugo his tea and replied "Nope. If I let you do that than you might start really acting that way again. And Aimee and Michelle wouldn't like that at all."

Smiling at the nice little banter he was privileged to view Yugo took a sip of his tea then set it back down on the saucer.

"Evangelyne, I need to ask you something."

* * *

><p>Amalia had about had it with men today. She had been interviewing some of the men who had come to ask for her hand and all of them had just irked her. None of them had presented themselves in a manner that made her think that they were right for her. In fact most of them had come off as about as stupid as Grovy was. Around lunch she called off all interviews for the day. Walking down the halls her mind was so occupied with thoughts of how ridiculous men were that she failed to notice a blue clad man walking her way as well.<p>

With a sudden crash both were thrown to the ground. Growling under her breath Amalia looked up to see who had run into her and gasped in surprise

"Master Jarvis?"

Picking himself up from the floor and brushing himself off a little the short man gave his hand to Amalia.

"I beg your pardon Princess, my thoughts were elsewhere."

Accepting his hand Amalia stood up

"Oh no, I wasn't looking where was I was going. I was also in deep thought."

Not that she could tell but Jarvis was smiling a little underneath his hood. Amalia was a usually very observant girl so if something had distracted her enough to run into someone it would definitely be important to try and help. As an ambassador to Sadida it was his job to make sure that everything was going well.

"May I suggest, Princess, a nice stroll through the gardens. We can discuss what is on your mind and perhaps discover a solution"

Bowing a little and extending his hand in the direction of the gardens Amalia took back her thoughts that men were idiotic. Only some.

* * *

><p>"So you see, I don't know whether or not it is fair to the other men if I try to tell Amalia of my feelings."<p>

Evangelyne had to restrain the urge to smack her forehead at how silly Yugo was sounding.

"Yugo, I can safely say that that is the most ridiculous thing for you to worry about."

Yugo's eyes shot up and met Evangelyne's. Of all the responses he had thought she would give this was not one of them.

"If Grovy said something like that to me he would find himself flat on his back in a second."

She was interrupted by a bark of laughter coming from Rubilax. He must have found that image quite hilarious. Rolling her eyes at him she merely continued.

"One thing I have admired about you Yugo is that you always try to help as many people as possible. Except that kind of attitude is something that is a hindrance rather than helpful. Imagine if Amalia happened to return your feelings? How do you think she would feel if she learned that you liked her as well but you didn't tell her because you didn't "feel" that it was right just because others liked her?"

Yugo hung his head in shame. The way Evangelyne put it made him sound very selfish. He could imagine that Amalia would probably be really hurt if he did this. Looking back up to Evangelyne he asked,

"So what should I do? I've never done this before and I really want to know if she feels the same way."

Evangelyne put a hand on Yugo's shoulder in a comforting way.

"All I can tell you Yugo is that as long as you are yourself, you should be fine. I'm sure that if you are honest with yourself and Amalia, everything will work out."

Wrapping her arms around Yugo she gave him a warm hug. As they released Evangelyne asked if Yugo would like to stay for breakfast. He replied yes and Evangelyne went out to get her husband and daughters.

* * *

><p>"So that is the situation I'm in right now Master Jarvis. What would you suggest I do?"<p>

They had taken a nice stroll through the palace's gardens while Amalia had been explaining what her situation was. They had decided to sit down a little while ago to allow them more breath for speaking.

"I would suggest, Princess, that you would try and decide what kind of person you would be willing to become engaged with and who you would most likely be able to love. That, I believe, should be your first priority."

"But have you seen the men who have shown up? Most of them are pampered and spoiled, and those that aren't are hard headed and only wish for higher status."

Jarvis had to admit that these were apt descriptions of the current prospective beaus. All except one...

"How about Yugo? You know what he is like better than I do and he seems like a very good choice for your fiance."

While Amalia had been calm and collected throughout the entire discussion the mention of Yugo as the best choice for her future husband made her much less so. Jumping up with a rose red face she started to talk rather rapidly

"Y-Y-Y-YUGO! Wh-wh-what makes you think that he was a choice? NO! He is only...He is only a friend!"

Jarvis was tempted to laugh at the failed attempt at being discreet about her undiscovered feelings for the young Eliatrope. However he was not one of the best diplomats for nothing and quickly quelled the urge.

"I assumed that as one of the leaders of the Eliatropes and his coming at this time indicated his wish to ask for your hand."

Blushing even more Amalia was about to start refuting this claim when Jarvis held up his hand.

"Please Princess, I understand that I was mistaken about our young friends intentions. However what I said still stands. He is most likely the best choice for your future husband. He is a brave young man, he is kind, and he knows how to handle himself in a fight. I also believe that you have some small feelings for him. Am I correct?"

Amalia blushed even more at this. She knew that she was feeling something towards Yugo, but love? It was more possible than she would have liked to think. Suddenly Amalia started to feel a little dizzy and sat back down. Covering her eyes with one of her hands she responded to Jarvis's query.

"Yes. I have...feelings...for him."

Jarvis smiled and stood up.

"Then I think that what you should be rather obvious."

Bowing to her, he took his leave to allow her time to take in all that came with having feelings for Yugo.

* * *

><p>Alright Jarvis! Now that Amalia has realized she has feelings for Yugo it should be smooth sailing from here on in right? Maybe. You shall just have to wait and see.<p> 


	5. Lunch realizations and Stairway tie ups

Yugo had quite a good time with Evangelyne and Grovy. He had dined with them for breakfast and then decided to take Aimee and Michelle outside with Az to play some games. They played hide and seek, tag, ring around the rosy, and many many other games. He felt so happy seeing these two little girls playing with Az and it ssemd like Az was enjoying it as well. Afterwords, while the girls were resting a little, he and Grovy had a chat, discussing what they had been doing and almost anything else they could think of.

Finally around lunch time he decided to head off so, bidding farewell to the little family, he headed back towards the palace. It didn't really take all that long to walk to the palace but to Yugo it seemed like ages. He couldn't help but think about what Evangelyne had told him about what he should do with his feelings for Amalia. He knew that she was right but he still didn't know how to go about it. 'How do I tell her my feelings for her?'

Looking at his old friend who was sitting on his shoulder, Yugo inquired

"I don't suppose you have any ideas do you Az?"

Shaking his head negatively Az let out a sympathetic chirp. Seeing his friend struggle like this made Az feel terrible but he didn't know what he could do about it. He had thought about it very extensively last night but an idea still alluded him. 'I'm just glad Skarloey and Rheneas aren't here, they would probably try to lock those two into a room until they somehow discussed their feelings. That would never work with either of them, they would just figure out how to get out and then avoid each other for hours.'

Just as Az was finishing this thought Yugo happened to walk by a poster that was telling about a sale on sewing thread. Suddenly an idea struck him and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to give it away he would have been zooming about the sky pipping and chirping for joy. He simply sat their and began to think of ways to implement his idea. Maybe hanging around Skarloey and Rheneas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Yugo and Az arrived at the palace just in time for lunch but Az declined and instead flew off somewhere. As Yugo arrived at the dining hall he noticed that while the King and Armand were present, Amalia wasn't. Sitting down at the table he was served his lunch, some pork and a bowl of grass soup. As he ate he couldn't help but over hear the conversation between Armand and his Father.<p>

"Father, I don't think it prudent to be away extensively from the kingdom even if it is for my honeymoon. I believe one or two weeks is sufficient."

Drumming his fingers on the table in an agitated manner, Sheram Shram responded to his son

"Armand, I am the king and I say that you are to have an entire month for your honeymoon."

As they continued to argue about the subject Yugo couldn't help but chuckle a little. He had a sense of deja vu when he thought of how Adamai had kicked him out of the city for a vacation. If the King was anything like Adamai, Armand stood no chance.

While this was going on Amalia had quietly seated herself at the other end of the table. She was keeping her head down but would every now and then would look up, meet Yugo's eye and they would both blush a little and turn their heads down to their meal. This happened quite a few times, enough in fact that the King, despite his heated argument with his son, noticed it. Armand on the other hand didn't notice due to his focus on the subject of his honeymoon.

Now King Sheram Shram was quite concerned about his children. He was thankful that they had grown up with a great sense of responsibility and duty but sometimes he wished that they would being so responsible and be a little more willing to relax or do what their heart told them to be right. He knew his children and they would be completely willing to turn down the one they truly loved if they thought it would be better for the kingdom. Armand had nearly done that if it wasn't for some "ahem" slight interfering by the King. He always made sure that Armand had a choice in whether or not to marry Roseia. In fact Armand had proposed to her without any meddling from the king.

Now it seemed that he might have to do the same in regards to his daughter. However he had learned many years ago to never jump into something without first getting as much information as possible. Unfortunately that would have to wait for some other time this week. He had his sons wedding to help organize as well as make sure that he kept up with the requests of his people. Sighing a little at the amount of work that was piling up, the King tried to end the argument with Armand,

"Armand, I am final in my decision. You haven't left the palace in years and have been preforming your duties more than adequately so you deserve the month off. Don't think of it as abandoning the kingdom, think of it as a well deserved vacation."

Yugo nearly choked on his soup because of the kings choice of words. Deja vu was hitting him full force and he couldn't help but want to laugh at it. He would have to tell Adamai about this when he got home. Looking back at Amalia to tell her about this, he realized that she was staring at him again and he blushed once more.

* * *

><p>After lunch Sheram Shram and Armand went off toward the throne room while Amalia and Yugo went upstairs to their rooms. Amalia was walking slightly ahead of Yugo and was trying to keep as quite as possible. Unfortunately for her it seemed that Yugo had finally gotten up the nerve to talk to her.<p>

"So...we said we would spend the afternoon together. What would you like to do?"

Continuing to walk up he stairs Amalia remembered that and felt the urge to smack her forehead. Why had she suggested that last night? Why did she have to say that they should spend the entire afternoon together?

While she was berating herself for this unforeseen problem she failed to notice the little bit of rope that was stretched across one of the stairs. Yugo was paying attention to Amalia so he didn't see it either. Just as Amalia was about to lift her foot the rope was pulled taught and caught her foot.

"WOAH!"

Falling backward Amalia was, for the second time, caught by Yugo. However unlike last where he was holding her bridal style Yugo had his arms around her lower back and shoulders. This position allowed them to both look right at each other which they had been avoiding all during lunch. Noticing Yugo's lovely eyes, Amalia wrapped both of her arms around Yugo's waist and began to pull herself up towards him. He seemed to lost all capability of thinking or breathing for that matter, and all he seemed to be able to do was pull her upwards as well. Their faces were getting nearer and nearer, their eyes were slowly closing and Yugo had removed his hand from her shoulders and moved it upwards to cup her head.

While this was going on they failed to notice that there was a small yellow ball with eyes in a dark corner of one of the stairs with a bit of rope in it's mouth. It's eyes were nearly popping out of its head, this was going much better than it had planned. Now just a little closer and...

"Amalia!"

Eyes flying open, Amalia nearly jumped out of Yugo's arms and dashed up the remaining stairs to her room and shut the door. Yugo was still standing dumbfounded on the stairs then slowly he walked to his own room, almost in a daze.

Az however stayed where he was practically blowing steam out of his ears. He had been so close to getting those two together and they had to be interrupted.

Coming up the stairs looking for the Princess were her fashion advisers. They were quite surprised when Az suddenly shot out at them and started chirping and pipping in an extremely agitated manner. He was so mad that he actually chased them around the palace for a few hours trying to tie them up with a piece of rope.

* * *

><p>That night both Yugo and Amalia declined to have dinner due to "not feeling well" as they had said. Az hadn't gone back to Yugo's room, King Sheram Shram was still trying to decide what to do about his daughter, and the fashion advisers had finally been released from what was described as the most intricate knot that any one had ever seen. When asked how they had gotten in it the two refused to talk about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Phew...I am really surprised with how much school stopped me from writing. Ahh well, weekend is coming up so I should be able to get back to my usual amount by then.<p>

I apologize to all the Armand fans if I made him look like a none caring person. I just wrote how I thought he would be about the whole subject of his honeymoon.

I also feel sort of bad for mocking the "Lock them in the closet" way of getting characters together because some of my favorite stories involve this. However I have been seeing it around a bit too much so I just want to point out that it doesn't work for every character. Any way thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Deja Vu and At Last

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile school snuck up on me and I had a lot of homework to do. I still have a lot but Spring Break is coming up so I should be able to work on the story more during then. Uploading this rather quickly so pardon any spelling or grammar problems. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Evangelyne was enjoying her morning tea while Grovy was outside playing with the twins. They had wanted to show him some new things they had discovered when "Uncle Yugo" had been there. She was about to go out and find her family to call them in for breakfast when there was a knock on the door.<p>

Taking a quick look down to make sure she was presentable she went to open the door. Opening it, she was a little surprised when she saw that it was Amalia.

"Amalia! What are you doing here?"

She was in the same condition that Yugo had been when he had visited the other day, possibly worse. Her eyes were blood shot, she was hunched over, and her hair...Evangelyne had never seen it in such a state.

Half dragging, half leading her friend over to the couch Evangelyne had a pretty good guess just why she was here.

Sitting down across from Amalia, she decided the best way to tackle this problem was head on. Something she had learned from her husband.

"It's Yugo, isn't it."

The Eliatrope's name seemed to spark something in the Princess and she began to wring her hands and her breathing sped up.

Taking this as a yes Evangelyne stood up, patted her friend on the shoulder and went in to the kitchen to get some tea. Coming back in a few minutes later she handed Amalia a cup and said

"Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

><p>Yugo had been walking around the corridors of the palace aimlessly for hours. Az had been following him around, hoping to somehow cheer the boy up. Unfortunately nothing seemed to be working, not even trying to get him to cook even got him to smile.<p>

A similar but shorter blue cloaked figure was going the opposite way down the hall. As they got closer and closer the shorter figure side stepped Yugo with a simple,

"Good morning Yugo"

Seeming to wake a little bit Yugo turned to Jarvis, replying,

"Oh...Good morning Master Jarvis."

Looking at each other for a short time they both turned around and continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Grovy had brought the twins in while Amalia was still explaining what had happened the previous day. It was awkward for a little bit but he had seen the look in Evangelyne's eyes and had gone for a little walk. The twins had been fed and were being entertained by Rubilax with a story of one of his adventures with their father. Amalia and Evangelyne had moved over to the kitchen to continue their discussion far enough that the twins wouldn't over hear them but they could still hear them if they needed something.<p>

"...and then I almost kissed him, but someone HAD to call my name and I ran, RAN, back to my room!"

Trying to keep from deeply sighing at the ridiculousness of it all Evangelyne began to think of what would be the best way to help her friend.

"Amalia, I think that the best thing for you to do now is to continue what happened on the stairs."

Evangelyne would always remember Amalia's response to this suggestion. Her entire face went from her normal brown to a stunning red in record time. Her mouth had dropped slightly and her eyes seemed ready to pop straight out of their sockets.

"EVANGELYNE!"

Amalia had to admit that it wasn't really the thought of kissing Yugo that made her react that way, it was simply the abruptness that Evangelyne had given the suggestion. She new quite well that she had definite feelings for him, especially after their little (ahem) encounter.

"What? You obviously like him and he seems to like you. Doing this would show him how you feel in the most direct way possible."

Dropping her head down Amalia had to admit that she had a point. The idea was becoming more and more appealing to her but the question was, could she get the courage to do it?

* * *

><p>After some time talking with her nieces and playing with them Amalia headed back to the palace. As she took a shortcut through the grove where Grovy's statue was. There had been some questions about whether or not to leave the statue their due to his not being dead. However the builders had been a little annoyed with that idea so they had decided to leave it up for sometime.<p>

She was surprised to see Yugo sitting on the bench, apparently in deep thought. She was about to turn around and go a different way but remembered what Evangelyne had said. Taking a deep breath and straightening her back she walked up to him.

"Yugo?"

Jumping up from the bench and whipping around towards her, Yugo had a shocked look on his face.

"A-A-Amalia!"

Grabbing his hand, and keeping a hold on it, Amalia began to blush a little.

"Yugo, I wanted to..."

"I'M SORRY AMALIA!"

Surprised at his sudden outburst Amalia looked at him quizzically.

"I almost kissed you but you obviously didn't want me to. I'm sorry."

Pulling his hand out of her grasp he turned and slowly started to walk away.

"Did I say I didn't want it?"

Stunned by this reply, Yugo turned around, now it was his turn to look puzzled. Amalia, seeming a little mad stomped up to Yugo. Getting right up to him and looking him in the eye Amalia simply stared at him for sometime.

"Yugo, do you want to kiss me?"

"...yes..."

Smiling slightly, Amalia brought her hands up to cup his face and slowly, gently, brought their lips together.

To say that Yugo was enthralled by this would be an understatement. He was...he was... he couldn't really think what he was but he new it was great.

As they broke apart Amalia noticed that both of their arms had wrapped around each other. Thoroughly enjoying the feel of it, Amalia leaned a little closer and nestled her head under Yugo's chin. Closing her eyes and gripping him a little tighter she whispered,

"I love you Yugo."

Smiling, Yugo moved one of his hands up to the back of he head, slowly dragging it back down through her hair. Amazed at how soft it was he repeated the process over and over.

"I love you as well Amalia"

An even larger smile forced itself on the princess's face as she lost much of her conscious thought due to Yugo's ministrations and how warm he was.

Unbeknownst to the lovely pair, someone was watching them from a little way away. King Sheram Shram had been on a walk to help him relax. He had decided to take a shortcut home but had almost revealed himself to the new lovers. Smiling at the sight he snuck away, mind no longer relaxing but working rapidly on ways to move their relationship along. They may have gotten together but he would make sure that they had as many moments alone as possible.

* * *

><p>Well, they got together a bit faster than I was planning but don't worry, I still have plans for our lovely couple.<p>

Oddly enough this is the shortest chapter I have written yet. Feels a bit like cheating but oh well. Open to suggestions about what should happen next or if I should make this scene longer. Thank you for reading and please Review.


	7. Walking On Air and Secrets

A few days have gone by since Amalia and Yugo's confession in the grove. They had managed to keep their new relationship on a pretty tight need to know basis. So far, only Evangelyne, Grovy, Az, Rubilax and Armand knew. Amalia's father knew as well but he had been keeping this a secret until the new couple felt ready to tell him. He knew that when he was told it would be as the King, not as her father. Because of that, he would have to make a big announcement to the people about it which would not give them any privacy. He knew that they would want a few days alone so he was prepared to wait 'til then.

Evangelyne, Grovy, and Az had been ecstatic when they were told that Amalia and Yugo were now together. Az had been zipping up and down, round and round, back and forth for nearly three minutes before he calmed down. Evangelyne had hugged them both tightly while Grovy slapped Yugo on the back with a "I knew you had it in you."

As for Amalia and Yugo, they had been taking it slowly. Neither of them really knew much about being in a relationship but they knew some of the basics. They had been on one date where Yugo had made her dinner and they had gone out to one of the tree tops and simply watched the stars, talking about nothing. Mostly though, they simply took strolls into the garden, talking about this and that and just enjoying each others company.

However today Yugo was trying to figure out something a little more romantic to do. They had both agreed to try and keep their relationship as quite as possible for a little while so they could have a little while alone. He had been up for some time trying to think of what they could do that night. Amalia was helping Roesia out with her wedding dress and would be busy with other wedding preparations all day.

He was distracted from his pondering's by the sudden sound of fluttering paper. Turning around he saw Az flying towards him with a sheet of paper in his talons.

"OH! I completely forgot about that! Thank you Az."

Taking the paper and grabbing a pen and some ink Yugo sat down to write a letter to Adamai. Before he had left on this forced vacation he and Ad had made a deal.

"Yugo, I know you worry about everyone here so I thought of something. How about I'll write to you about how things are going and you write to me saying how everything is going?"

Yugo had agreed that it was a good idea and so they had parted company with this plan in mind. He had gotten only two letters from his brother since he left and he had only written one letter back. There hadn't been much to talk about during his travels and he hadn't gone through any towns to mail the letter to his brother so it hadn't seemed important. Now however he had some important things to tell his brother.

* * *

><p>King Sheram Shram was quite proud of himself for thinking of this. He knew that his wife would approve of this idea if she was there. Signaling to Armand that it was finished, father and son looked at their creation with pride. Armand had been a little surprised when his father had suggested this idea but now they were finished he had to admit it was brilliant. He just hoped that Yugo and Amalia enjoyed it.<p>

* * *

><p>Amalia had been floating on air for the last couple of days. She had informed her other suitors that she had made her choice and sent them away. They had of course questioned her about who she had chosen but she was keeping her mouth shut about it. She now had more time on her hands that she didn't have to interview anymore suitors so she had been spending more time with her future sister, planning the wedding and just chatting.<p>

"Amalia, what do you think about this dress?"

Looking up to take a look Amalia smiled.

"It looks good. How about a quick spin so I can see the rest?"

Rotating around, Roesia allowed Amalia a complete look at the dress.

"Very nice. However it is your wedding so what do you think?"

Going over to the mirror Roesia looked up and down the reflection. After a couple seconds she replied

"I like the shape but the back seems a bit tight."

"That should be easy enough to fix. So if that was changed, would you want this one?"

Turning towards Amalia, the bride to be smiled and nodded her head. Going up to Roesia and hugging her, Amalia went out of the room to fetch the dress maker to make the final adjustments to the wedding gown.

* * *

><p>Pushing away from the table, Yugo got up and stretched his body. He had been writing for a good hour and a half and had filled nearly four pages of paper telling Adamai about what had been happening since he had last written. Grabbing an envelope and putting the letter into it he headed out to post to send it off. While he was heading out he began to wonder what he could do to *ahem* woo her.<p>

As he was passing by the stairway to the large open ballroom on the roof he was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around. Looking up he saw the King staring down at him.

"So Yugo, off somewhere today?"

Puzzled that Oakheart was curious about what he was doing, Yugo hesitated for a second before answering. After all, this was the father of Amalia, the girl he was secretly with so he had a right to be a little nervous.

"Not really, just going to mail this letter to Adamai. I promised I would try to stay in contact as much as possible."

Nodding his head in understanding Oakheart began his plan.

"Say Yugo, after you were finished that I was wondering if I could ask you to help me with something up in the ballroom? It's not much and shouldn't take much time if you were planning on doing anything tonight."

Knowing that he was making the boy a little more nervous than intended he decided to give him some space. It wasn't easy to speak to the father of the girl you were dating and he didn't want to scare Yugo too much.

"O-Okay. I'll go up there when I'm done mailing my letter."

Nodding at his answer Oakheart turned and headed back up the stairs. As Yugo began to walk away however he poked his head out and slowly snuck away.

* * *

><p>After she had given the wedding dress to the local tailors for the necessary modifications Amalia had decided to go for a little stroll through the royal gardens. She was enjoying to peace and quite but she couldn't help but think it would be a little bit better with a certain hat wearing individual. A smile unconsciously made its way onto her face and she continued walking, except mostly on air not the ground.<p>

"Amalia?"

Jumping a little from the unexpected voice, she turned towards it.

"Armand!"

Going up to him and giving him a brief hug her smile grew even more. She hadn't seen her brother that much since she had given him the news of her and Yugo's new relationship. Her father had kept him busy with something, probably more wedding planning.

Smiling down at his younger sibling Armand got ready to instigate his father's plan.

"Amalia, father was looking for you a little while ago. He told me that if I saw you that he would be waiting up in the ballroom."

Nodding to her brother she thanked him and started to walk in that direction thinking to herself,

'I wonder what father wants?'

She didn't notice the small smirk that came on Armand's face as she walked away.

'I hope father's plan works as well as he hopes.'

* * *

><p>What is King Oakhearts plan? What will happen with our two heroes? And will any of the other members of the brotherhood show up? *shrug* We will just have to wait and see.<p>

Sorry that this is so late, mid terms came up and I was very busy. However I have to week off so I'm hoping to start getting the chapters up a little quicker.

Oh, before anyone asks, Armand no longer has bad breath. If I get enough requests I may write a quick one shot telling how he got rid of it but for now it's up to you. Please review and enjoy yourselves.


	8. Secrets Forgotten and Loving Waltzs

It hadn't taken Yugo much time to see his letter to Adamai off. As the main city of the Sadida Kingdom the postal service was used to getting and sending setters in bulk. One extra letter could be sent very quickly.

Az had come part of the way to the office with him but he had left to go play with the twins. Now as Yugo walked back to the palace he had no one to help occupy his mind to ease the worry of what Amalia's father needed to talk to him about.

Yugo and Oakheart had always had an easy going relationship. Ever since he and Amalia had begun...seeing each other, her father had suddenly taken on this almost vengful god like status in Yugo's mind. He had this nagging fear that if he took one wrong step that Oakheart would have him banished.

By now Yugo had entered the palace and was at the foot of the stairs leading up to the ballroom. Steeling himself for whatever was to come, he charged up the stairs, two at a time and pushed opened the door to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Amalia had been surprised when it was Roesia and not her father waiting for her in the ballroom. However her confusion was quickly swept away when Roesia told her that her dress had been finished and was in the side room. No matter how old she had gotten Amalia still loved to try new outfits. Practically bouncing to the side room, she made quick work of getting into her dress.<p>

The dress was almost completely smooth, no ruffles, no frills, just a plain silky dress, going down to her calves. It was a beautiful green, what was called Ao green if Amalia remembered correctly. Doing a quick twirl in front of the mirror, she walked out of the side room.

**"**Roesia, the dress is absolutely..."

Her voice trailed off as she realised that Roesia was no longer in the room. She wandered around the ballroom for a few seconds doing a quick search. Getting a little exasperated she began to walk towards the door but stopped when she saw it begin to open.

**'**She must have left for a few seconds'She was not expecting it to be Yugo who slowly walked in.

* * *

><p>As Yugo shoved the door open he had a few ideas as to what would be behind the door. Just the King by himself, or perhaps the King with Armand, or the King with the entire royal guard ready to kick him out of the kingdom. What he wasn't expecting was Amalia to be standing a few meters away, and to be in a stunning gown.<p>

"A-A-Amalia! I...I didn't expect you here."

Yugo could feel his face begin to heat up because of the dress. Never had he seen her wear something that let her natural beauty shine through better. Coughing and dropping his head a little he put both of his hands behind his back where they started to fidget. Smiling at his bashful reaction Amalia slowly walked up to Yugo. Despite having grown up he was still a cute little boy at times. Standing right in front of him she leaned down to catch his eye then asked,

**"**May I have the honor of this dance?"

Looking up at her he blushed a little bit more. His hands went down to his sides and ashamedly he said,**"**I never learned how."Grabbing one of his hands in both of hers she took him towards the center of the ballroom.

**"**Well now is the perfect time for you to learn."

Screeching to a halt, Yugo almost ran into her but stopped himself in time. Looking up to him she started to instruct him on how to dance.

**"**Okay, so place your left hand in mine...that's right. Now put your right on my back. Okay now, we'll do a waltz."

With that she began to show Yugo the proper way to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Well? What's going on!"

Roesia was getting impatient. She really wanted to see what those two were doing but there were unfortunately only two keyholes to the ballroom, one on each door. Both were already being used by Armand and King Sheram.

**"**She's dancing with him. Or trying to teach him how to dance, he isn't that good."

Unfortunately, Roesia wasn't happy with just a description. She and Amalia had been getting close and she wanted to see her future sisters cute moment with her "secret" boyfriend.

**"**Armand?"

Looking up from the keyhole Armand looked towards Roesia.

**"**Yes my dear? OOOPHHHH!"

Armand was neatly pushed away from the keyhole as his fiance replaced him and began to peer through. Armand stood their fuming for a few seconds, then,

**"**ROESIA!"

Both his father and fiance turned towards him, placed a finger on their mouths and shushed him. As Roesia turned to continue watching the new couple his father said,

**"**Now Armand, while I understand your disappointment I would suggest that none of give away our location. I would prefer to not be the one to interrupt Amalia's little moment."

Shuddering a little at the thought of a mad Amalia, Armand leaned with his back against the wall and simply waited. He knew Roesia would allow him another chance to watch. Yugo had been a bit worried that he wouldn't be able to figure out how to dance but Amalia was a good teacher. She started it slow, simply showing him the steps. Then as they continued and he got better she started to slowly spin them around as he continued the steps. He did falter at times but it was a simple dance and he soon had the hang of it.

* * *

><p>When Amalia noticed that he was able to dance quite well on his own, she pulled herself closer to him and he started to slow the pace down, until they were no longer doing a waltz, simply swaying back and forth while slowly spinning. Amalia placed her head on Yugo's chest and wrapped her arms around him.<p>

**"**I love you."

Smiling at her, Yugo nuzzled the top of her head with his chin and rested his cheek against it and whispered,

**"**As do I."

The moon continued shined through the large windows of the ballroom but the two didn't notice. King Sheram had shuffled Roesia and Armand off to leave the two alone with their moment. All was peaceful and quiet while the two simply basked in the others presence. They didn't notice a small blue cloak in one of the trees outside, or the even smaller yellow dot next to it. Joris turned towards Az and smiled.

**"**It seems like our prince and princess have reached their happy ending."

Az merely sighed with a small gleam in his eye. He was happy for those two and was glad to see they were at last together. He was picked up by Joris and turned towards him.

**"**Come along little one. Let us leave them to their moment."

Nodding his agreement, Az flitted off while Joris looked back for one short moment.

**"**Congratulations, dear princess."

With that he dropped out of sight.

* * *

><p>Phew...Sorry it took so long, I had to concentrate on school. But I am out and should hopefully start writing more. I have an Epilogue planned but that will unfortunately be the end of this story. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and liked my first story and I hope I have written up to your expectations.<p>

Until Later,

Tybalt


	9. Our Last Character and Goodbye

Well, here it is. My final chapter of my first fanfiction. I own nothing it all belongs to Ankama.

* * *

><p>To say that Ruel was surprised at the letter he had received that day would have been an understatement. He and Junior had been about to move from their most recent digging site when the local postman came running over. Thanking him and begrudgingly handing over the few kamas that were necessary, not before he cried about his woes of being destitute for several minutes, Ruel went over to a stump and sat down.<p>

Junior came over and hopped onto his and snuggled up against his stomach. Patting the Phorror on the head he began to examine the letter. Only his name appeared on the front but there was an official seal that kept the group of papers together. Upon closer examination he realized that it was the official seal of the Sadida kingdom.

'Ahh, Amalia must have sent this, bless her heart. She is probably missing my company and has decided to let me have all that gold I found under the city'

Upon this thought he took out a small knife he carried and hurriedly cut upon the letter.

"Well Junior, let us see what dear Amalia has written."

Coughing to clear his throat he began to read her letter out loud for the Phorror.

_From Amalia. _

_Dear Ruel, _

_Do not think for an instance that I'm thinking of of letting you have any of that gold you found all those years ago. _

"Why that ungrateful girl! I help her people out during their times of need and I don't even get to have any of my gold!"

Leaping off of the stump he began to pace up and down remarking upon the folly of women, Sadida's, and all manner of other things. Junior only looked on with mild interest. He knew that Ruel would get curious about what the rest of the letter said so he was content to wait.

Ruel continued his tirade for a little while but slowly lost steam. Sighing and looking down at Junior he merely shrugged as if to say "Win some lose some." and sat back down to continue reading.

_We are all doing well here. Nothing as interesting as our adventures but being a princess keeps me out of trouble. Armand is going to be married soon and our old group will all be there. Please come if at all possible. _

_I may as well tell you personally, as the news will be going around the kingdoms soon, that Yugo and I are seeing each other. We originally were going out secretly but due to extenuating circumstances we decided to make it official. _

At this news the old Enutrof couldn't help but let a wide grin come across his face. Looking down at Junior he noticed a smaller grin on his traveling companion's face.

"You saw it as well, eh?"

Nodding rapidly, Junior lay his head back down as if to indicate that Ruel should continue his reading of the letter.

_I hope everything has been going well for you and Junior and that you have been able to find all the gold you could ever want. Grovy and Evangelyne send their love as well as the twins. We all miss you and hope you can come. _

_Good luck old scoundrel, _

_Princess Amalia_

Ruel slowly lowered the letter and looked at Junior sadly. He would have loved to go but he was a little to far from the kingdom or the nearest Zaap portal. He didn't think that he could get there in time. Sighing and closing his eyes he simply enjoyed the breeze while considering his options.

There was a sudden tapping on the letter and when he opened his eyes he saw that Junior was trying to draw his attention to a small amount of writing at the bottom of the page.

_P.S. Alright, fine. You can have a small amount of the gold. Just get here as fast as possible. _

Ruel's eyes started to water and he started to bless Amalia and her kindness. Leaping forward he ran around and took down his campsite faster than seemed humanly possible.

"Come along Junior! We have gold to collect!"

With that, the old Enutrof took off running as fast as he could. Snorting his approval, Junior took off right after him. As they ran off and over hill and dale they suddenly stopped as if realizing something for the first time. Ruel turned and looked at Junior as Junior looked at Ruel.

"Wait...Armand is getting married?"

* * *

><p>I would like to once again thank all who have read this story. I decided to end it here because I had yet to write Ruel in and I felt this would be a nice way to finish. I may continue writing Wakfu but I'm currently busy writing some other things.<p>

Until later,

Tybalt


End file.
